classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Fishing
=Fishing= Category page English ---- | Fishing is a "craft" which seeks to find and catch the fish in the oceans, seas, lakes, rivers, streams and ponds of Vana'diel. There is also a Fish Ranking contest that is held occasionally that some fishers enjoy. The Fishermans' Guild headquarters is located in the Federation of Windurst, though guild representatives can be found elsewhere. There you can obtain Synthesis Image Support to assist your crafting, as well as buy and sell guild related items. Guild members beyond the rank of Novice can earn Guild Points, used to purchase items exclusive to crafters. Fishermans' Guild - Sythesis Image Support NPCs - Guild Test Items - Guild Points Items Guides - Fishing by Rank - Fishing by Zone |} Fishing is a "craft" which seeks to find and catch the fish in the oceans, seas, lakes, rivers, streams and ponds of Vana'diel. There is also a Fish Ranking contest that is held occasionally that some fishers enjoy. First, equip a fishing rod and bait in your ranged and ammo slots. Then, find a body of water, place yourself at the edge, and type /fish, or choose Fish from the menu. Unlike other crafts, fishing requires a certain degree of interaction in order to achieve results. Wait a few seconds for a bite. When a bite comes, the fish will appear in your target window. The rod will pull to the left and the right. If your camera is facing the back of your character, move the directional buttons in the opposite direction the rod is pulling to lower the fish's stamina (its HP bar), and press down when the rod is straight to prevent the fish from regaining stamina. With most fish, you can reel them in while they're at zero or very low stamina by pressing the confirm key (ENTER on keyboards). Attempting to reel it in any sooner than that generally results in an automatic line break, no matter how small or underleveled the fish may be to you, and leaves you ineligible for skillup opportunities. If a fish moves frequently, there is a chance it can regain a sliver of health and break your line upon attempting to reel it in. It's best to wait a bit and make sure the fish doesn't move again and cause a fishing disaster. Catching things via fishing puts a strain on your character which is commonly known as "fishing fatigue". It does not affect any other aspect of your character other than your fishing performance. Fatigue resets itself back to normal upon every midnight (Earth time) in Japan. Different catches carry different amounts of fatigue along with them (small fish usually carry minimal fatigue, whereas large fish or heavy items such as Coral Fragments can fatigue you much faster). As fatigue rises, bite rates may drop and it can become more difficult to catch certain fish (fish stamina bars will not decrease as quickly). When fatigue reaches its maximum, you will no longer get any bites on the line, effectively limiting the total amount of fishing you can do every day. *Bait or lures can be used as fishing tackle. One piece of bait is expended each time you get a bite on the line, regardless of the results (with one exception; see below). Lures can be used indefinitely, but they will disappear from your inventory if you get a line or rod break. *In general, the type of rod used determines how well it will withstand potential lost catches, line breaks, or rod breaks. The type of bait used determines what kinds of things will bite on the line. *If a fish's skill cap is significantly higher than the player's fishing skill level, the fish will slowly recover stamina while it is on the hook, without any player input. Likewise, if the player's fishing skill is much higher, the fish's stamina will slowly decrease. Unlike other crafts, fishing skill level has far less (if any) impact on your ability to catch fish. It is easily possible to hook and catch fish 50 levels above you, or even more. *The behavior of the rod is a huge clue in determining what you have hooked on the line. If the rod is aggressively and swiftly shifting from left to right, it may be the sign of a big or high level fish. On the other hand, if the rod hangs in the middle for long periods of time before shifting left or right, it may be a sign you have hooked something like a Cobalt Jellyfish. Careful observation of the rod's behavior, combined with knowledge of the bait you're using and what it can attract in the area you are fishing in, can help you save time by identifying the fish on your line without even having to actually catch it. *You only have a limited amount of time to attempt to land your catch. This time varies primarily on the type of rod being used, and in some rarer cases, the bait and potential catch on your line. When you receive the warning "You don't know how much longer you can keep this one on the line..." you have approximately 10 seconds remaining to attempt to land the catch, or it will be automatically lost. :*Time is a serious factor when attempting to catch Gugrusaurus or Lik, the two primary fish needed for the quest Indomitable Spirit. These fish are very strong and are designed to not allow you enough time to weaken and catch them under normal circumstances. In order to catch them you must take other measures that normally aren't required for other fish, such as finding and using the special baits Drill Calamary and Dwarf Pugil along with purchasing the key item Mooching, or finding and using the special Penguin Ring and Albatross Ring. *When the target's stamina is reduced properly before attempting to catch, the catch rate is usually 100%. However, if the fish is too strong for the rod being used, there is a chance for lost catches, or even line/rod breaks, any of which will result in failure to catch the target. A rod break will cause you to lose your lure or bait and leaves your rod in a broken, unusable state until it is repaired, usually via Woodworking or Alchemy. A line break will only cause the loss of your lure or bait. A lost catch will only cause the loss of bait; lures are retained. It is also possible to get lost catches if you are trying to catch small fish using a rod specifically designed for big fish, such as a Composite Fishing Rod. Even if the catch is not successful, as long as you made an attempt for it and weakened the fish's stamina properly before reeling in, you will still be eligible for skillups (assuming the would-be catch was a high enough level to give you any skillups). :*Most types of unstackable fish will have a tag in its item description, similar to signed items made by HQ crystals, indicating the fish's size in ilms (Im) and weight in ponzes (Pz). These statistics are utilized in Fish Ranking contests. They do not affect the item's performance during synthesis, when eaten as food, or used in any other such manner. *Hitting Esc at any time will cancel your fishing attempt. You will lose any bait you are using, but not lures, and you will not break your rod. :*When your get a bite and the message contains three !'s instead of one ("Something caught the hook!!!"), that usually indicates you have a monster on the line or an unstackable fish, usually a fish considered big for the area you are fishing in, and it is accompanied with different background music. If the fish is capable of breaking your line/rod, you do not want the unstackable fish, or if you know it is not an unstackable fish (and therefore a monster) and you do not wish to fight the monster, it would be a good time to hit Esc. Monsters cannot be caught in towns or other safe areas where it is not normally possible to fight. *It is possible to catch "items", things that are generally classified as neither fish nor monsters, such as Rusty Buckets or logs used in Woodworking. If you hook one of these using bait and successfully catch the item, the bait is retained. Any other result (such as cancelling the cast with Esc key) results in losing your bait. :*Moghancement: Fishing increases your chance of pulling up items, whereas Moghancement: Fishing Skill actually increases your fishing skill. *Items and monsters do not possess a fishing skill cap, and therefore cannot yield skillups upon being caught. Fishing bonuses during certain times/moon phase: * Full Moon Fishing results improve (-4 second on bite rate). * New Moon Fishing results improve (-4 second on bite rate). * From 5:00 to 5:59 and 17:00 to 17:59 -1 second to bite rate ---- Guild Locations - Guild Test Items - NPCs - Guild Point Items - Guides ---- |width="100%" valign="top"| Guild Test Items |} Fishing-Related NPCs Note: The Fishermens Guild is open 3:00 - 18:00 and is closed on . Selbina H-9 Bibiki Bay H-7 |width="50%" valign="top"| Aht Urhgan Whitegate H-11 Ferry: Mhaura / Selbina Ferry: Mhaura / Al Zahbi Ferry: Al Zahbi / Nashmau |} Guild Point Items Fish 1-10 11-20 21-30 31-40 41-50 51-60 61-70 71-80 81-90 91-100 Guides *Kida's FFXI Fishing Database *Grand Blue FF11 Search Engine *FFXI Fishing Database *Titanictus.com *Some Page Fishing Guide *Fish Ranking *Fishing Guide - Carp Route *Fishing Guide - Saltwater Skillup *Fishing for Fun and Profit by Ctownwoody *Quick Skillup Fishing 1-100 by Talila